I Really, Really Like You
by Pseudonym P
Summary: "I thought the whole did-it-hurt-when-you-fell-from-heaven schtick was the worst but thank you for proving me wrong!" Ah, the classing crossing-past-best-friends-boundary fic. Namixas. Rated T for a swear word or two.


_AH, THIS FEELS GOOD._

_I recently got my hands on _Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMix_ and my feelings are just all over the place. I then decided that it's high time I have good exercise for the writing muscle. Delving into old fandoms always leaves a warm, fuzzy, satisfying feeling._

_Un-beta'd._

**x**

A short but steady knock floated through her home and Naminé stared at the clock from her position on the living room couch–okay, fine, loveseat; it was cuter than a couch and way more suitable for her one-person apartment. She sighed pushed herself up and answered the door.

"Hi." Tousled blonde hair and blue eyes and—

"Why are you wet?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound _too_ innocent, and Roxas sighed in frustration. He stepped in when she made room for him, careful not to drip on anything. "Stay here, I'll get a towel." Before she could leave, Roxas grasped her wrist and shook his head no, before taking his shirt off and handing it to her. She took it with a wry smile and walked to the laundry room.

"It was raining," he started, trailing behind her, "in Radiant Garden. I forgot to check the weather."

Naminé clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and tried to fight down a smile. "Oh, was it?"

She could feel him rolling his eyes at her. "You knew."

"I reminded you to check the weather before you left, Roxas."

"Yeah." He sighed, and Naminé took the sigh as a symbolic raising of the white flag. "You did."

After depositing his shirt in the washing machine, she plucked a clean towel from the nearest shelf and turned to face him. Her eyes appraised his lithe form—he was lean, years of training treating his body with a harsh sort of kindness. She smiled when she met his eyes and handed him the towel. "And? How'd the date thing go?"

He ran the towel over his face, but the response was clear despite the muffling. "Shitty." She frowned.

"What happened?"

And he told her everything from the start to the beginning. Radiant Garden was an hour away, but the ride going there was pretty smooth. He met with his date—Olette, her name was—in the Main Square, and they were actually having a good time.

Until they were spotted by Hayner.

Hayner was a good friend of Roxas', really —there was no bad blood between them. They went to the same university and were classmates in freshman lit, but they weren't exactly keeping close tabs on each other for the last year they haven't been in each other's classes, and Roxas had no idea that Hayner had been dating. Specifically, he'd been dating Olette.

Naminé burst into a fit of giggles. While Roxas was immersed in retelling his day, they moved back to the living room, and they were propped comfortably on the couch-loveseat. With Roxas on one end and Naminé on the other, she swung her legs to rest on his lap.

"You were dating your friend's girlfriend?" Naminé asked, voice traced with a lilt of laughter. "Isn't that violating the Guy Code or something?"

"I didn't even know that Hayner _had_ a love life," Roxas shot back, and Naminé gave a rare, unladylike snort. "And what would you know about Guy Code? You're a chick."

"After hanging out with you for more than a decade?" she smirked. "More than you think." Naminé narrowly missed a swipe to her arm but swinging her entire torso off the couch with a cackle, and squealed when she nearly hit the floor. A pair of arms firmly gripped her waist and hoisted her back up. She laughed. "Thanks, Roxas."

"And because I just saved you're life, you have reached quota for inappropriate comments for the next fifteen minutes," he declared, setting her back where she was. "Or at least until I finish."

Naminé nodded, eyes gleaming.

Roxas continued his story and said that Hayner totally blew up in his face and didn't even let him explain (Naminé opened her mouth here but Roxas clamped his hand over it and told her to let him finish) and started screaming about how Olette could possibly be in her right mind if she was dating the biggest playboy in the school.

Naminé winced on Roxas' behalf, and knew that her best friend's reputation couldn't be closer to the truth—he went through girls like tissues, with date after date after girl after girl. To be fair, he really didn't do it to hurt their feelings; he was testing the waters, so to speak, and it just so happened that the waters ended up being the entire pool of female students at the University of Hollow Bastion that he practically ended up making laps in, backstroke and all.

But anyway, Roxas said that Hayner started yelling then suddenly Olette started yelling at how Hayner doesn't control her and then they basically just started screaming at each other in a public park. And then they started making out.

"In the park?" Naminé asked, shoving his hand away. Roxas nodded and let his hand drift back to her knees. "You left after that?"

"Yeah. I just texted Olette with a Thanks and good night, but I'm probably never gonna see her again."

Naminé giggled. "That is probably the most awkward way to end a date."

Roxas waved her off. "Yeah. And then it started raining when I was a good three blocks away from the bus station. And since I didn't bring an umbrella—" Roxas shot Naminé a nasty look, and the latter just shrugged.

"I tried to warn you."

"Yeah. Sure." She grinned and met his eyes.

"So, what now?"

"So." His grin never left his face. "It looks like I'm single again."

Naminé rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to help you look for your next girlfriend, Roxas."

"Oh, God, no. Remember how the last one turned out?" Naminé snorted. She had tried to set up Roxas on a blind date with her cousin, Kairi, and long story short, Kairi ended up dating Sora, one of Roxas' close friends.

"So what did you have in mind?" she inquired, eyes reaching for the remote on the coffee table in front of the couch and flipped on the TV.

"I was thinking I could go ask this girl out," he started, and Naminé raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, and…? Do I know this girl?" He nodded.

"Yeah, there's a chance you know her pretty well, actually." Naminé was utterly confused.

"What? Who is she?"

"Well, she's blonde and has pretty blue eyes, and maybe I could ask her to spend the night in."

"Really?" she asked, incredulous. He never asked a girl to stay in with him. Ever. He'd always ask them out to a nice dinner and a stroll—you know, all those things you learn at Casanova 101.

"Yeah, a night in with maybe some pizza and making up subtitles for the TCM channel," he said, grinning sheepishly as he looked at her, and she felt kind of hurt. TCM Subtitle Night was _their_ thing. Was she suddenly getting replaced or something? Not to sound like a jealous girlfriend or anything but… that _hurt_.

"Oh," she said, slightly deflated, but she forced the smile anyway. She trained her eyes on the TV. "You think she'd like that?"

"Yeah, I think she would. I mean, I've kind of known her since forever." Who the heck is he talking about? Did Roxas have some secret best friend Naminé didn't know about? "She draws really well and she reads all these awesome books. She's also really fun to be with. I kind of like her. Really. A lot."

Naminé didn't realize she was frowning until Roxas gently pressed his fingers to her chin to look at her. She blinked. "What?"

"Do you know who I'm talking about yet?" This was a guessing game? Roxas knew how bad she was at guessing games. Why would he do this to her?

Roxas laughed at the conflicted expression she was wearing. "Naminé, what are you thinking?"

Naminé grimaced. "I really don't know who you're talking about." Roxas smiled gently, and caressed her cheek.

"You do, Nam. You do." Naminé turned her head back to the TV and tried thinking a little bit harder—blonde hair, blue eyes, apparently pretty, can draw, reads books, and… wow, this was hard. What the heck was this, some kind of riddle? How come—

Roxas reached for the remote and flicked off the TV, and Naminé's reflection showed after a second when the screen fully powered down.

She gasped and turned her head to Roxas at breakneck speed. "_Me_?"

"I knew you could do it," he teased, and laughed when Naminé swatted his shoulder.

"But really—_me_? Why me?" Roxas blushed a handsome crimson, and ran a hand through his messy blond hair.

"You're going to think that I'm super weird for saying this but—and don't judge me—I actually dreamt about it," he declared, and Naminé burst into loud guffaws.

"That is the _worst_ thing to say to a girl when you are asking her out! I thought the whole did-it-hurt-when-you-fell-from-heaven schtick was the worst but thank you for proving me wrong!"

Roxas climbed on top of Naminé, who was still laughing to her heart's content, and started attacking her sides. She squealed and squirmed to get away, chest heaving with shouts of mirth. Eventually, the sound died down, and Naminé was left to catch her breath, painfully aware of Roxas' hands on her waist. He'd always put them there, but this felt… different.

"Hi," he whispered after a while. Naminé peered up at him and responded in kind.

"Hello," she whispered back, their gazes locked. "What happened in your dream?"

"It just..." he started, and smiled. "You were just there. And it was—I don't know to explain it. Like the day was going on as normal, and then you were there, and suddenly everything just felt so right. I liked it. I _like_ it. I like being with you." He gently rubbed his thumbs against her skin as they were perched on her waist. "I like you. I really, _really_ like you."

Naminé pressed her lips together in a shy smile. "Really?"

"Yeah," he responded, one hand trailing to her face. "How about you?"

"I'm really, _really_ not opposed to the idea," she teased. Roxas gave a small smile.

"Really?" he asked, easing into their friendly banter. She smiled up at him.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?" he whispered, as if he had a secret he didn't want others to hear. She giggled.

"What is it?" Silence filled the air, and the anticipation was making her toes curl. His eyes flicked to her lips before meeting with hers again.

"Can I kiss you?" he finally asked, and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. Her heart was racing. This was Roxas. Roxas, her best friend. Roxas, who she trusted with her life.

"Okay," she replied, and almost instantly his lips fell upon hers. The last coherent thought she had was that his lips were softer than she expected.

Now, don't get her wrong, Naminé had a fair amount of experience when it comes to making out, but _damn_, making out with Roxas was fun. After a few minutes, he pulled away had a huge grin plastered on his face. She laughed. "What?"

"Can we do that again?"

**x**

_That was fun. I need more practice, though, but this is an appropriately-fluffy piece of hammer out. One more chapter!_

_P_


End file.
